


The Young Survivor

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: End of the World, Inktober, M/M, Metaphorical, Post-Apocalypse, Very kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Galahad is taken away by the Romans to start his training.





	The Young Survivor

The end of the world was something very personal to Galahad, his end of the world had appeared when he had been taken away from his family by the Romans. It was not the end of the world, the earth was not burning, the sea was not rising above them and the sky was not falling. But he had heard the stories of the ones that had been taken away before him and he knew that his world ended here. They were few to survive the training to become soldier, they knew how to ride a horse and fight with them at a very tender age, but once on the ground his people were no better fighter than a Roman and sometime less. At five he already knew he would have to fight his way in life for being a little too thin and looking delicate, but his mother had always hopped that this would keep him from being taken. It had not.

Ha had been taken to the big Roman city on the other side of the wall, with him were several other children all taken away from their family like him. Most of them looked the same as him, as much lost and frighten by what was meant to happen to them, except two of them: one name Arthur that was introduce to them as their future leader and a quiet older boy name Tristan. Galahad did not knew what to think about him, he was to calm about this whole situation for him.

The first week of training was one of the worst of his life so far, and he doubted the next ones would be any better. He wasn’t use to Roman training, his legs felt sore and hurtful and he had some severe bruise on his back. The night was also something he was not quite use to sleep with as much people in a single room. All the trainees were sleeping on the same room, on some straw mattress on the floor. He was use to sleep with his family but no stranger like here.

His world ended a second time when he realised after three month that he was getting use to live here. That he was becoming friend with some of them, expectedly Gawain who he almost considered a brother know. He could not event know some detail about the house, where they three or four wood beam on the roof. He tried to confide himself to Gawain, but they never have an off time, and he through that Tristan would mock him if he did overhead them. He learned after that it was just how Tristan handled the situation.

Years passed and he grew closer to the other boys, fighting together and living together. He did not know how he survive the training and the first missions, but it probably had something to do with Tristan always having his back. His relation with the man was a strange one for those who did not knew them, but it worked.

The last ending of his world only happened many years later, on the battle field when Tristan fell.


End file.
